Gangplank Galleon
The Gangplank Galleon was apparently the name of King K. Rool's ship which was used to transport the Kremling Krew and K. Rool himself to the Donkey Kong Island and the Crocodile Isle. Appearance This is a wooden ship with 3 rigging, 3 windows with cannons, Kremling Krew symbol in middle sailboat and black flag in back, K. Rool's golden figurehead in ship bow and red flag striped with black at the top of the mainbrace. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' The Gangplank Galleon serves as the final boss level in the game. After the Kongs complete a location on the island map, the ship can be seen in the distance and will get closer as you progress through the game. After finishing all the other areas, the ship arrives at the island and the level becomes available. King K. Rool will fight the Kongs on the ship's deck using a number of running and jumping abilities. But the heroes manage to defeat K. Rool which forces him to retreat. In the GBA version of the game, after defeating K. Rool, the other Kongs board the galleon to congratulate DK and Diddy Kong. However King K. Rool appears again and threatens them to get off his ship or he'll blow up Donkey Kong Isle. After the Kongs get off the Gangplank Galleon, it is last seen sailing into the distance with K. Rool vowing revenge. ''Donkey Kong Land'' The Gangplank Galleon returns as the first world to explore in Donkey Land, the mini-sequel to DKC. On the world map, the Galleon itself is where pirate ship themed levels are located. The boss of this world is Wild Sting. ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' The Galleon reappears as the first world in DKC2. It seems to have run into some jagged rocks crating a large gaping hole on the ship's side. It's again home to many pirate ship levels and rigging levels, as well being one of the only worlds not to have a Klubba's Kiosk. This world's boss is Krow, who eventually returns as the Gloomy Gulch boss Kreepy Krow. After defeating Kaptain K. Rool in the Lost World, the Gangplank Galleon along with the rest of the island sinks into the ocean. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' The ship appears for the final time in DKL2. The Crocodile Isle was apparently risen from the ocean depths along with the Gangplank Galleon, and like in DKC2, it serves as the game's first world. The boss of this level is again Krow. ''Donkey Kong 64'' After the rest of Crocodile Isle sinks at the bottom of the sea, the remains of the Gangplank Galleon were found in the place called Gloomy Galleon. Here lies cell corridors filled with pirate skeletons, portraits of Kaptain K. Rool (King K. Rool's pirate alter-ego), King K. Rool's bedroom where his Log Book can be found and piles of gold coins laying within the ship's cargo. Gallery Kremling Krew's Gangplank Galleon.jpg|The Gangplank Galleon as seen in the GameBoy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. DK64 - Gangplank Galleon 1.png|Gangplank Galleon's first half. DK64 - Gangplank Galleon 2.png|Gangplank Galleon's second half. Kaptain K. Rool's Log Book.png|K. Rool's Log Book The Kremlings.jpg|The Kremlings The Kremling Krew.jpg|The Kremling Krew The Kremling Krew Symbol.jpg|The main symbol of the Kremling Krew. King K. Rool.jpg|King K. Rool Kaptain K. Rool.jpg|Kaptain K. Rool Trivia *The ship was erroneously called the "Gang-plank Galleon" (sometimes spelled "Gang-Plank Galleon") in some official Donkey Kong soundtracks. *In Donkey Kong Country, it is never explained how the ship sails away from DK Island just before the battle with King K. Rool. *In Donkey Kong 64, although the bow and midsegment of the sunken ship are seen, the stern is nowhere to be seen. *Though the Gangplank Galleon was never named as such, it did appear on the Donkey Kong Country television series. Here, the ship was owned by the dreaded pirate Kaptain Skurvy instead of King K. Rool. On the show the ship often met with disaster, such as being eaten by Junior the Giant Klaptrap in the episode "Booty and the Beast" and accidentally being blown up by Klump in the Christmas-themed episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights". **In the background, on the upper right, Kongo Bongo Island can be seen, where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had their adventure in the TV series. *The Gangplank Galleon, though only referred to as "King K. Rool's ship", also appeared in the Club Nintendo comic titled "Donkey Kong Country". Like in the first Donkey Kong Country game, it served as the location for the fight between the Kongs and K. Rool. Besides the latter, several other Kremlings can be seen on the ship. *In the Game Boy Advance reboot of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the Gangplank Galleon is crashed onto the right side of Crocodile Isle, and not the left like in the original Super Nintendo version. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Evil Arenas